Taken
by SylveonGamer17
Summary: Barry can't hold down the fact that he still loves Videl. He shows up one day talking about her relationship with Gohan. In his mind, he's thinking of a plan to have Videl all to himself... What will happen to Videl, (This is my first fanfic don't forget to R&R, Thanks)
1. Chapter 1

Taken

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

(AN: This take place after the Buu saga and a couple months over Pan's birth)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

Videl was inside the Satan Household and looked outside to her two bundles of joy. She smiled as she saw her husband, Gohan, making funny faces, laughing, and enjoying time with her daughter. _'He's such a goof sometimes, but isn't that why I married him?'._ She laughed at the thought but then was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What now!? I'm trying to make dinner! Stupid advertisers!" The daughter of Mr. Satan mumbled out.

She opened the door and gasped as she finally saw who it was. "Barry?"

"H-hi Videl." He managed to get out.

She quickly made an act to close the door but her action was stopped by his foot.

"What do you want? Are you gonna show me more pictures of Gohan 'cheating on me' so you can have me all to yourself?" Videl yelled out.

"N-no, I just wanted to say sorry and maybe talk about your relationship with Gohan. Plus we've never even gone a date." A very nervous Barry said.

"Then you can go ahead and leave, I'm about to call Gohan for dinner and I'm not in the mood to talk." She said still not changing her tone of voice.

"No, I'm not leaving. Please Videl just for a little, please?" He asked giving her puppy eyes no one could resist.

"Fine," Videl said rolling her eyes while leading him to the couch.

"Do you ever feel like Gohan trains too much? Do you ever worry that little Pan might turn into her dad one day? Do you think Gohan still loves you? Do you think that Gohan would save you under any circumstance if you were in danger?" Barry asked Videl.

"Is there really a need to answer these questions? Anyway, if anything Gohan isn't training _enough_ , he still caught up in school work and taking care of me and Pan that he doesn't even think about leaving to train, especially since Pan is _quite_ a handful, I even ask him if I can help out, but he just gives me that heart melting smile and tells me that he has it under control. Honestly, I would encourage Pan to be like her dad and train often, it wouldn't bother me. Lastly, OF COURSE, Gohan loves me, he wouldn't have married me and had a child with me if he didn't." A very proud Videl said.

"Uh, what about the last question I asked you?" Barry asked.

' _Come to think of it that question was very suspicious, what is he planning?'_

She didn't know what to say but was very happy to hear the giggles of a child and her husband's voice.

"Hi, honey!" Gohan said enthusiastically walking over to the couch. He saw Barry sitting next to her on the, he prepared for Barry to say something about him 'cheating on Videl'. He never really did like him but still put on the best fake smile he could for him.

"Oh, I didn't know Barry was here? Is he staying for dinner?" Gohan questioned.

"Barry? Oh, no he was leaving, right now actually." Videl said getting up from the couch and pushing Barry out the door.

Before Barry left he gave Videl a hug and was about to kiss her before Videl slammed the door on him. Angrily Videl walked back to the kitchen greeting Gohan properly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gohan blushed but also realized her ki spiking through the roof. She placed down Pan in her baby seat and placed down the plates on the table. Now was a great time to ask her what's going on.

"Videl, you seem angry. Oh no was it something I did? If he showed you any photoshopped pictures I swear I would nev-"

"Gohan, you didn't do anything, I'm just a little angry at Barry for coming here, I didn't expect him and I wasn't in the mood to talk, plus he kept asking me weird questions about our relationship, it seemed really skeptical. I have a feeling he's gonna do something and I'm afraid." Videl said staring down at her plate.

"You'll be fine Videl there's nothing to worry about, even if Barry does do anything to you I doubt he'll make it out alive. You're safe with me okay?"

Videl listened to every word that came out of his mouth. _'He's right, I am overreacting, Gohan will protect me and Pan.'_ Her train of thought was paused as she saw Gohan grabbing a small spoon full of baby food and making small movements toward Pan's mouth like a choo-choo train. Pan's eyes lit up in amazement as Videl was looking at her two bundles of joy. She smiled and thought, _'Yeah, everything is gonna be fine'._

* * *

Author's Note

Please be aware that this is my first fanfic, I don't really expect anyone to read this but if you did please review and tell me any mistakes I made.

Thank you!

~SylveonGamer17~


	2. Chapter 2

Taken Chapter Two - Planning and Taking

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

 **Barry's POV**

"You two know where she lives, right?" I asked the two masked people.

"Yes sir, according to tonight's schedule she isn't doing anything so we'll do it at midnight." The taller man said.

"Perfect, Videl won't know what's coming and neither will that nerd Gohan. I'll treat the World Champions daughter like she should be treated, like a princess. You will be mine Videl." I said laughing suspiciously.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

It was morning, Gohan and Videl were still sleeping. Then Gohan woke up to Videl's groaning. He shook Videl for 10 seconds straight but, "Get away from me! Gohan help!" was all he could hear. He thought maybe making breakfast would help. He got into the kitchen and started flipping pancakes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl woke up panting but also lured in by a smell of freshly baked pancakes. She thought about the dream she had and started to worry more. _'What if that is what is gonna happen to me? Maybe he's gonna kidn-'_

"Hi sweetie, you looked like you were having a nightmare so I made some pancakes to make you feel better!" Gohan said putting on his usual Son grin.

"Oh Gohan you didn't have to, I wasn't having a nightmare," Videl said nervously.

"Videl, I can read you like an open book. I know you Videl, and I know that was a lie, what's on your mind." Gohan said concerned.

' _Darn he really does know when I'm lying, guess I'll just have to tell him'_

"Well, my nightmare was about Barry… He kidnapped me and was torturing me and I was screaming and screaming hoping it was a dream. I don't know Gohan but when Barry came here it just scared me. He will probably do anything to get me away from you. I know you told me it's not a big deal but, I'm just paranoid." Videl said, not looking into Gohan's eyes.

"Wow Videl, well if you feel scared just stay near me, after eating I plan on studying, if you don't mind you could stay with me if you're still feeling scared," Gohan said looking concerned.

"Thank you Gohan, I appreciate it, I'll go get Pan and wake her up for breakfast," Videl said walking to their room.

Videl felt really calm being near the ones she loved but still felt suspicious about Barry, she pushed it off and just spent time with her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bed Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Narrator's POV**

Videl was in her nightgown waiting for Gohan to finish the last of his studies. He finally finished and went to bed with Videl. She felt really safe with Gohan all the time but the nightmare she as last night was like no other. She cuddled up as close to Gohan as she could. Of course, Gohan didn't mind and he cuddled even closer.

She drifted off into a light slumber then heard two voices she had never heard before.

"Wow what an honor to kidnap Mr. Satan's daughter, but uh don't you think he'll get mad." One of them said.

SMACK!

"Ow, what was that for Jake?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to say anything about the plans of the target being kidnapped, she could be awake or worse her husband could be. I can't let this mission fail, this is the only way I'll be able to pay my debts!" the other apparently named Jake said

"Oh, okay," the other man said.

She then realized her nightmare from last night was coming to a reality and she didn't know what to do.

Then one of the men sprinkled dust all over Gohan's sleeping body.

"This will make sure that half-saiyan doesn't wake up just in case she screams while we kidnap her." the other said

SMACK!

"RUSSEL, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING PLANS IN FRONT OF THE TARGET!" Jake said whisper yelling.

"Hehe… I guess I forgot about that." The other one apparently named Russell said.

' _This must be Barry's plan he's the one doing this I can't belie-'_

"Mmhhmppp." was all that could be heard from Videl's mouth. She was being kidnapped and Gohan had been put under something that prevented him from hearing her.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

I woke up to a dark room that had stone floors and almost no light. I then noticed a familiar figure walking towards me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Glad to see you're here Videl" Barry replied slowly walking toward me.

I tried running but I was tied up to chains and made no progress.

"Why are you doing this Barry? I hope you know I won't even think of being with some creep who kidnapped me just to take me as their own." I said angrily.

"I figured you might say that so, I brought this." He said bringing out a syringe filled with a mysterious blue fluid.

"Don't worry Gohan won't be finding you anytime soon, and if he does he's up for a really nice treat," Barry said jabbing the syringe into my neck.

* * *

Author's Note

O.o Things are getting suspenseful, what will happen to Videl, will Gohan notice her being gone, what will he do to find her?

Thanks for anyone who is reading please review and tell me any mistakes I made

Thank you!

~SylveonGamer17~


	3. Chapter 3

Taken Chapter 3 - Where's Videl?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

 **Narrator's POV**

Gohan woke up to the sound of his daughter, Pan, crying. He instantly shot out of bed but didn't see Videl sleeping next to him. He decided to fix up some breakfast and look for a note she probably left.

He sat Pan in her baby seat and fixed himself some breakfast.

"Phew! Good thing I learned how to cook myself," Gohan said putting on his usual goofy Son grin. He looked around for any note from Videl saying she 'went shopping' or 'went to the spa' or 'I'm gonna cool off'. He suddenly thought, maybe Videl was mad at him, or maybe she was still scared from her nightmare. He realized that maybe he should be worried, Videl doesn't normally go off without telling him. All his thought brought him back to one reason, Barry.

' _What he was asking Videl was very suspicious, he must have to do with it. Or maybe he-'_ He was interrupted by the ki of Videl, she looked like she was in trouble. He quickly was about to leave the house but almost forgot about Pan. Pan shot him a confused look, Gohan could only do one thing.

"Hey dad," Gohan said nervously.

"Oh hey Gohan, how ya doin'?," The pure-blooded saiyan asked his son.

'Well ya see, I woke up this morning to find Videl not here, I sensed her ki and I can tell she's in danger." Gohan said sternly.

"Oh, do you want me to help you out?," Goku said.

"Well, no, I was wondering if you, mom, and Piccolo could take care of Pan while I was gone?" Gohan asked hoping for a 'yes'.

Then a hyperreactive voice came screeching from the phone.

"Taking care of Pan!? Oh, how lovely, I would love to Gohan, we'll come right away!" The voice, obviously his mother, said.

"Thanks so much dad, bye!" With that Gohan ended the call and took off to fin Videl's ki.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

I woke up with a memory of everything that happened before I was stabbed with the syringe. There he was, Barry, smirking mischievously at her. I don't know why but I felt like I was being controlled by him.

"Videl, I now control your mind, now once you forget everything about Gohan it will be put into this container then I will destroy it and everything about him will fade away, now and kiss me," Barry said still with that smirk on his face.(AN: It was hard not to throw up while writing that) At that moment everything about Gohan was slowly fading from my memory, and for some reason, I felt like I had to kiss him. I slowly reached out for a kiss and he accepted. I feel myself smacking my brain, I tried snapping out of it but all I did was slap Barry's face.

"Ow, what did ya do that for?" Barry asked clutching the side of his face I slapped

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I yelled out furiously. He backed up grabbing a syringe and stabbed it into me.

"This will shut you up for a while," he said looking at me with eyes of hatred.

I slowly drifted into sleep, then into a light slumber

* * *

 **Gohan's POV**

' _I can feel Videl's ki rising! She's in a ... cave?' Oh no, I can feel it decreasing again, don't worry Videl I will save you.'_

* * *

Author's Note

Dang, I wish I wrote something a little longer, I felt I didn't put much effort into it. Thank you for reading and please review, if I made a mistake please tell me. Also, I can't believe I have 45 views! I didn't think anyone was actually reading, I thought this story would get lost in all the other great fanfics out there! I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my story

Thank you!

~SylveonGamer17~


	4. Chapter 4

Taken Chapter 4 - The Epic Showdown

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

 **Gohan's POV**

I should have believed Videl when she was worried. I feel like this is all my fault somehow. Maybe if I would have stayed awake she wouldn't be gone, but for some reason, I just couldn't wake up.

I keep flying all through Satan Caity following her distant ki. I finally find the mountain she's being kept inside of, but if I shoot a ki blast I might hurt Videl. There is really no other option though. I shoot at the mountain watching the walls collapse. _'What is he doing!?'_ I thought. I walk in on Barry trying to cop a feel at Videl's chest. One hand on her thigh, the other going underneath her shirt.

"Well if it isn't Gohan, or should I say Saiya-dork" Barry said stopping his action and paying close attention to me.

How dare he make fun of The Great Saiyaman, granted it is a funny name right now but still.

"Give me Videl right now!" I yelled.

"No way, you think you can get her _that_ easily, think again Gohan!" Barry said with a mischievous smirk.

"MINIONS ATTACK" Barry yelled.

Out of nowhere, what seemed like 500 people in all black clothing came running after me. I could only fight them off then try to get Videl out of here.

I took on all of Barry's minions, it was very easy considering they were humans, of course, I tried not to kill them. I turn my attention to Videl who seems to be waking up.

"Videl!" I called out.

"Gohan help me!" Videl yelled out.

"Videl, you belong to me remember?" Barry said looking into Videl's eyes.

"Y-yes, I do Barry," Videl said looking down

I was so confused. He was staring so intensely into her eyes. Videl seemed to be put in a trance and I have to get her out of it.

"Videl, don't listen to him, you're my wife, we have a child, he's trying to control you," I said looking into her eyes.

"Videl, look at me, the man here is lying, don't believe him, now" Barry got really close to her. "Let us go somewhere private" Barry smirked.

I grab Videl's arm before she can move away. "Do you really not believe me?" I ask looking sad.

"I shouldn't be talking to you right now, please let go of me," Videl said not looking at me.

"Videl, look into my eyes," I say to her hoping this works.

"Don't Videl he's trying to trap you, he's nothing but a blood-thirsty half-alien" Barry said not letting go of her arm.

She stares deep into my eyes and I can tell she's not all gone. She still remembers me and I can prove it. I take both of her hands and pull her into a deep passionate kiss, I can see Barry in the corner of my eye gagging from this contact.

"Videl, I love you," I say still looking into her eyes

"I love you too Gohan," She says back to me as I pull her into a light embrace.

"ARG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ALL MY PLANS HAVE FAILED AGAIN, I HAD ENOUGH!" Barry walks over to Videl and smacks her as hard as he could, right at that moment, something sparks in me like a lit fire and I turn on rage mode.

* * *

O.o Things are getting heated once again, sorry I didn't post any chapters yesterday, I was spending time with my family. For that, I will try post two chapters of this story. Also, HUGE thanks for reading and viewing my story it makes me happy to see people at least reading it. Hope you have a great start to your New Year. Please tell me if I made any grammer mistakes!

Thank you!

~SylveonGamer17~


	5. Chapter 5

Taken Chapter 5 - What did you do!?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _Thoughts'_

 **Narrator's POV**

"I can't believe you," Gohan said glaring into Barry hateful eyes.

"She won't get in the way now, once I'm done with you I will gladly take her to my house and have her as my own," Barry said with a mischievous smirk.

"You forget, I am the one with the 'superpowers' and I'll gladly defeat you and take Videl home to her family," Gohan said with pride which you never see him do.

"Ha, I made it so that every minion you attacked absorbed your energy and converted it to my energy, face it Gohan you've lost." Barry said looking at Gohan with a face saying 'I've won'.

Gohan got into a fighting stance pretending not to hear what Barry said, he wouldn't let it phase him. Gohan attacked with punches with both fists but Barry caught both. Barry took this opportunity to kick him straight in the gut causing him to fly into a wall. Gohan wanted to make it end quickly and decided to go super saiyan. Gohan though a couple of ki blasts wouldn't hurt so he decided just to do that thing. Barry dogged every single one of them and started punching him straight in the gut. Gohan didn't wait anymore and took it straight to super saiyan 2. Barry still didn't hold back and continued punching him but this time Gohan was catching every punch.

"Got to admit you must have had a lot of minions if you gained this much strength, I'm surprised you made it this long but I'm afraid your time is up, I don't like hurting people but you have done too much and I can't forgive you," Gohan said glaring at Barry with every word he said.

"No, I'm sorry Gohan this story gets worse for you, I overheard that your little daughter is at your mom and dad's house, it would be a shame if anything happened to her," Barry said looking close into Gohan expression.

The thought of having something happen to his daughter made him a little weak. Barry took this chance to slip out of his hands and grabbed a syringe full with dark blue liquid(A/N: A little different from the syringe he gave Videl, this one is more powerful to saiyan blood). Gohan tensed up a slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Author's Note

I am so sorry I didn't update this in awhile, I didn't have a lot of time on my hands because I got off of winter break. Anyway, this chapter may be a little short but I am posting a new chapter in a little.

Thank You!

~SylveonGamer17~

P.S, If you ever wanted to know why I call myself SylveonGamer17, its because my favorite Pokemon is sylveon, I love to play video games, and my birthday is January 17


	6. Chapter 6

Taken Chapter 6 - Pan?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

 **Gohan's POV**

I woke up slowly and couldn't remember anything, then I realized, I'm still here and I have to get Videl. I tried getting up but was held back by something, _'or more like someone'_

"Videl! Are you okay?", I questioned.

"Yes I'm fine, we have to go now!" Videl exclaimed.

I tried getting up but it felt like I was struck by electricity. I tried the best I could but was still hit with terrible pain.

"Gohan! Oh no, what happened to you?", Videl quickly hurried to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine but we really need to-"

I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I see you two are awake. Before I go, and by go, I mean to blow this place up", Barry laughed at this while I stared speechlessly.

"Anyway, before I go I wanted to tell you that your innocent little Pan will be just fine in the hands of mine. I think she'll love her new life with her new dad" Barry smirked mischievously

"Oh don't worry she'll love me, I'll be doing all the things _you_ couldn't do, also Videl will be fine with me" with that Barry grabbed Videl as she screamed for help and took off.

After he took off there was a slight ticking noise. I looked to my left and saw a timer counting down from 15 seconds. I got up successfully but was struck by a powerful surge of electricity. I tensed up and started walking to the door slightly limping as the electricity was getting more powerful. With 7 seconds left on the clock, I was able to make it close to the cave opening. Then out of nowhere, the blast hit knocking me out the cave into the sky. At this moment I took off flying.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

"Gohan! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW BARRY", I yelled trying to punch and kick my way out of Barry's hands.

"Not yet, wait until we get home my love", Barry said smirking.

"I'm not 'your love' I still have a husband you know!" I yelled now furious with Barry.

"Not for long, that explosion should have been enough to kill the poor guy", Barry said with a smile on his face.

' _I know Gohan he must have survived, I hope'_ I thought.

We landed at the Son's house and walked through the door. I saw Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten sleeping all in one bed and Pan sleeping soundly. Barry reached over to Pan's bed but I slapped his hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?", Barry said looking straight at my eyes.

"She's my daughter and I'm sick of you thinking you can control me!" I yelled then covered my mouth hoping no one heard me. Little did I know a little chibi was awake the whole time.

Barry was mad now, he seemed to hate it when I disobeyed him, but I couldn't help it, he doesn't control me! He took his hand and slapped me across the face harder than he did last time. After that, he took Pan out of the baby carriage and replied with only a few words.

"If you want to see your precious baby alive and well, you'll come to your senses and come back to your house and be mine forever.

' _He wouldn't dare, would he?'_ I thought.

"Oh, but yes I would", Barry was about to fly of till he heard the voice of what I hoped was Goten.

"Dad! Some guy came here and slapped Videl and now is taking away Pan!" Goten yelled at his dad shaking him to wake up.

Goku woke up and only got a glance at what Barry looked like before he flew off with Pan in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note

I am so glad that I was able to get a new chapter in on a school night. I also can't believe I've gotten so many views, I didn't think so many people would be so interested.

HUGE Thanks To You!

~SylveonGamer17~


	7. Chapter 7

Taken Chapter 7 - Bond Thoughts

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

 **Narrator's POV**

Goku sprawled out of bed and looked in the direction Goten pointed at. He exchanged glances with the open door and Videl on the floor crying.

"Videl, where's Gohan?" Goten said looking at Videl's sad blue-purple eyes.

"I… don't know, I feel like he's gone, but I can't tell", Videl said staring down at the ground not looking up. Chichi slowly woke up and Goku glanced down at his sleeping mate, an idea popped into Goku's head.

"Try talking to him through your bond," Goku blurted out breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What does that mean dad?" Goten said looking at his dad with innocent eyes. Goku looked at his youngest son and realized how innocent and pure he was.

"Well… uh... when two people love each other a lot, and they get married... they umm... form a... Bond" Goku said nervously while Chichi silently turned crimson.

"Oh, so like you and mom, you have a bond?" Goten said smiling sheepishly. Chichi turned a darker red and shoved her face into a pillow.

"Yeah, like your mom and I do," Goku replied returning the smile to his son.

"Anyways, Videl, you need to be calm in order for this to work, just empty your thoughts and think of Gohan, from there just speak to him through your mind," Goku said while Videl took her eyes off of the ground. She closed her eyes and try to calm down, she cleared all of her thoughts about the situation she was dealing with right now.

She went deep into her thoughts and faintly saw Gohan. _'Gohan, Gohan! Where are you! Are you alive, please tell me you are, please!_ Videl said trying to communicate with Gohan through her so-called 'bond'.

' _Videl? Wait how are we even able to do this? Anyways, it doesn't matter. I'm alive and kinda weak right now. Where are you? Are you okay? Do you have Pan?_ Gohan replied quickly, worried that something happened to her.

' _...'_ there was a pause Videl collected her words and spoke to him _'Sadly no I don't have Pan, I tried to stop him but he slapped me before I even got the chance, he took off with Pan. He threatened me that if I wanted her alive I would come to my senses and come to our house. I'm really scared, would he really try to kill Pan? He didn't hesitate either. Right now, I'm here at your parent's house. You can thank Goten, he was the one who woke up your father. Also, I'm feeling fine I'm just really worried Gohan'_ Gohan could hear the distress in her voice, he also was enraged that Barry had no hesitation to slap his wife. He also couldn't believe that Barry had threatened her like that, but he _wouldn't_ kill Pan _right?_ He could be wrong.

After hearing what Videl said, he was motivated and pushed himself up from all the rubble he was submerged under. He carefully looked for Videl's ki, he found it and flew in that direction.

 **Barry's POV**

I looked at the baby in my hands, she looked like her father with that stupid grin on her face.

"Too bad, your father was such a great man, but he wasn't right for Videl, he's a descended warrior from a crazy killing race. Thank goodness you're not like him, Gohan made a big mistake taking Videl away from me, yeah I know she never loved me, in fact, I was more like a stalker to her. I mean you look at her window with a pair of binoculars and that's it! Your reputation is a now a stalker. I've loved her forever, now that I have you she'll have to come to me unless she doesn't want to see you again." I rambled to the baby.

"I know, I know, spilling out my feelings to an infant who can't even speak is just pathetic, but she should be mine, and she will be. Your father is already dead so say hello to your new dad!" I said smirking only to receive a smack by… A CHILD?! I stared at the child with disbelief, she had just slapped me… AND IT HURT! It then hit me, she was one of those 'Saiyans', I had to be dreaming. If I had to I _would_ get rid of this child, I didn't think I would have to be so cruel, but if worse came to worse I would.

"Oh just wait, if you do that again you won't live to see your parents again!" I yelled. She started to cry, I knew I would be here for a while.

* * *

Thank you guys for all the views. I know I haven't posted a new chapter but I had an eventful week. January 17th was my birthday! Thank you for the two reviews from, Itj056 and dbzvidelsan. I do read your reviews and thanks to you so much!

~SylveonGamer17~


	8. Chapter 8

Taken Chapter 8 - Gohan's Back!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super…. Akira Toriyama is the official owner of the franchise.(My name isn't Akira Toriyama... Just saying)

"Talking"

'Quoting'

' _thoughts'_

 **Narrator's POV**

As Gohan got closer and closer to his destination he worried more and more. What would happen to Pan? What would happen to him and Videl?

He didn't concentrate on it for long as he reached his destination. He shot through the door and looked at Videl who was on the floor with red eyes. She looked so sad, he went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She definitely lightened up her mood at his embrace. He looked into her eyes which were filled with happiness but still worry. He pulled her into a passionate kiss to reassure her. They were so distracted by each other that they forgot about everyone else that was in the room. Gohan quickly pulled back and stared at him.

"It's fine we just have to find Pan," Gohan said looking into her eyes.

"I have to go in there first, if not he won't even think about giving me Pan," Videl said looking into his eyes.

"Gohan, you're back! We have to beat up that meanie and get Pan!" Goten said jumping up and down excited to see his brother.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Dad, we might need your help though, but be careful. He is no person to mess with, Barry has access to all sorts of magic powders and serums, in fact, that's how he captured me, he just appeared behind me out of nowhere and stabbed me with a syringe," Gohan said carefully looking at Videl's expression.

"Don't worry big brother, its nothing we all can't handle!" Goten said with his cheery face and attitude.

"Okay, looks like we'll all have to go to your house Gohan," Goku said looking back at his wife waiting for her approval. Chichi nodded.

"As long as it's for Pan, and promise me you'll come back," Chichi said to Goku.

"Don't worry Chichi, I don't plan on staying either. I'll come right back!" Goku said while walking over to his wife. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Well, the kiss lasted a bit longer than anyone had expected. Goku was driven back to the situation at hand when Gohan started fake coughing to grab their attention. Chichi blushed as she realized how long they have been at it

Goku pulled away and gave Chichi one last hug before waving goodbye to her and started to fly off to Videl and Gohan's house.

Author's Note

Okay so I've been on a bit of a writer's block and I haven't able to piece together some ideas for this chapter so yeah. This is a short chapter so just give me time to make new ideas. I got a review from someone saying that Videl is still a martial artist and that this story is incredibly dumb. Well I am sorry but I did tell you that this is my first fanfic, but reading this makes me learn from my mistake. Hopefully, in the future, I will write a more in character Videl. Thanks for reviewing, Paleomario66 and 123GOHANZ.

~SylveonGamer17~


End file.
